I Miss You
by kickassfu
Summary: "After 5 x 11 Klaus and Caroline meet again, at least it felt like they did. Not knowing what happened to both of them, they try and figure it out together. Well they'll try amidst all of the sexual tension and the fights."
1. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

There she stood; even more beautiful than ever before, if that was even possible. She was wearing simple clothes, some jeans and a yellow tank top, but she was breathtaking, he missed this feeling. This feeling that consumed him, he longed for it, and she was the only one who could ever ignite the fire in him. He never even realized how much he missed her, until this very moment. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe, and all that he could do was watch her and nothing else.

She hadn't noticed him yet; she was looking at the sky because today it looked exceptionally beautiful, the blue started to mix with the yellow of the sun, it was just so amazing she started smiling. All of a sudden she felt shivers down her spine, something she had felt many times before, but only with one person, and she knew he wasn't there, he couldn't be. She took a deep breath, and started to slowly turn her head to see who was behind her.

When he noticed she was starting to turn her head, he was startled, for a minute he didn't know what to do, but a smile started to appear on his face, he was excited to see her reaction and at the same time terrified. It was taking so long, he felt like he died a hundred times before she finally locked her eyes with his. He stopped breathing, waiting for what was to come.

At first she was shocked. She didn't know what to think, words wouldn't come out of her mouth, and she could see that his beautiful smiling face was starting to turn into a face full of confusion and fear. There he was, the big bad hybrid, panicking because he didn't know how she would react. Her lips started trembling, and suddenly she started laughing.

He didn't know what was happening, first she was silent and then she started laughing like a crazy woman, even though he loved her smile and laugh, he was shocked to see it happen in this situation.

She finally stopped and looked him in his eyes once more, at first she was serious but then one of her radiant smiles graced her face. And all that she could blurt out was "Klaus".

He trembled at the sound of his name leaving her beautiful, plump lips, eyes closed. Oh, how he had missed her, her smile, her laugh, her angelic voice, he couldn't believe she was right there, so close he could touch her.

She looked at him, savoring what she had said, like it was a long lost treasure he had finally found. He still loved her, as much as before, if not more, and that made her so happy that took her by surprise. She hadn't realized but she longed for him, he had left a hole in her she didn't even know was there. But she could feel it being filled every moment he spent with him.

He finally opened his eyes, to see her still there, standing and smiling, and with that came the realization that this was actually happening, that she hadn't run away from him. He smiled at the amazing woman in front of him and at last his voice worked again "Caroline".

It was her turn to revel in his wonderful accented voice while he called her name. She always felt so special when he did that, it almost seemed like he was singing her name.

Her face shined brighter than the sun, she had the most astounding smile he had ever seen. And it was because of him, he did that, she was smiling for him, he felt fulfilled in a way he never was before. He started walking towards her; he couldn't contain himself any longer.

When she noticed what he was doing, she started doing the same, she wanted to run to him, but at the time she wanted to savor this moment, she wanted this to last forever.

They reached their goal, for a while they were completely still. They were inches away from one another, they could smell each other, and they could feel each other even though they weren't touching. He touched her face with his hand, caressing her. She closed her eyes enjoying how loving he was being, but she grew tired of waiting, it was enough. With a hungry look in her eyes, she grabbed his face and finally kissed him, but it wasn't rough, they both wanted to take it slow. They wanted it to be different from the other time. They had all the time in the world this time, and even though they both missed each other, it didn't matter.

Caroline jumped out of her bed; she was sweating and didn't understand what just happened. She was confused, wasn't she with Klaus? She then realized it was all a dream and her happiness vanished.

Klaus opened his eyes unsatisfied and angry, it felt so real, how could it be just a dream?

"Klaus" – she mumbled sadly

"Caroline" – he said devastated

Both of them suddenly realized that they could do something about it, and so they did.

*Ring Ring Ring*

"Hello?"


	2. I Miss You (part 2)

**I Miss You (part 2)**

Caroline was trying to busy herself, after last night she needed to clear her mind. And what better way to do it? Of course, cleaning her room at Whitmore College would satisfy her control freak needs and release her of some of her stress. This seemed all too familiar to her, a déjà vu of some sort, until she realized she had done the same, after her little (actually not so little) indiscretion with Klaus. She made her bed perfectly, wrinkling out her comforter; she cleaned the dust several times, vacuumed the floor and waxed it. When she finally finished she felt satisfied, until all of her memories from last night came flushing in.

"_Hello?" _

_"__Caroline." – her name rolling out of his tongue so naturally_

_ "__Klaus" – she said with a smile spreading through her face_

_"__Did I wake you, love?" – he questioned worriedly_

_"__N-No, not at all. I was awake. Why are you calling…? – she wondered because she was about to do the same_

_"__I just had the most beautiful and vivid dream, and it involved you. I couldn't wait; I just had to hear the sound of your voice." – he replied without caring for the consequences of his words_

_Caroline fought momentarily in her head, did they have the same dream? Was that possible? Was it a dream? Should she tell Klaus the same thing happened to her? She shouldn't even be talking to him, true she didn't feel guilty about what happened between them anymore but after all the hell she's been put through for her escapade with him by her so-called friends, she was battling with what she should do. Even though she missed him, and almost called him herself, she was second guessing everything. He was still Klaus, the big bad hybrid. He was still a killer, Tyler's mom was dead, Jenna was dead and all because of him. But he'd never hurt her, she knew that. Klaus chose her over revenge, Caroline was always his number one choice. _

_"__Sweetheart, are you alright?" – he asked breaking her concentration._

_"__GAHHHH FUCK IT." – Caroline screamed shocking Klaus into silence and confusion – "Klaus," she started - "I also dreamt about you, I mean was it even a dream? It felt so real, and now you're saying the same happened to you. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to say."_

_"__That's a first." – he chuckled_

_"__That's not funny! " – she retorted seriously_

_"__I know, I know." – his chuckling still prominent in his voice_

_"__Then stop laughing." – she insisted gripping her phone tighter_

_"__I'm sorry, love, I just couldn't help myself." – he missed their little banter, she was the only one who could keep up with him_

_"__Did you not hear what I just said?" – she enquired angrily_

_"__Oh, that you dreamt about me? I heard it and I'm flattered." – Klaus nodded with a smirk _

_"__Oh my God! Could you be serious for just one second? You man-child,"- Caroline scolded -"or should I say hybrid-child?" – she added mockingly_

_"__Sweetheart, you're hurting my feelings." – he countered with fake hurt in his voice, putting his right hand on his chest, taunting her_

_" __I don't even know why I try…screw you Klaus!" - Caroline bellowed in anger, hanging up the call and turning her phone off_

The events from the previous night were on a permanent loop, and she couldn't turn it off. All she could do was clean again, there's no such thing as too cleaned or too perfect. While she was cleaning the dust, once again, someone knocked on the door.

*Knock, knock*

"Come in" – she announced to her visitor, not turning around, after all it was probably one of her friends

"Hello," - the door opened and a voice was revealed, it was an accented and beautiful voice, in one moment she was excited, the next one she was terrified, followed by anger - "blondie."

How could she have confused their voices? Maybe it was longing, maybe it was hope, disappointed and relieved at the same time she turned to the man standing at the door.

"Good morning **Enzo**." – she responded with an eye roll

**To be continued **

PS: I'm sorry, I know there's not many klaroline moments :( I'm pretty sure this isn't what you guys had in mind when you asked me to continue, sorry . I'll only continue if you guys want more ^^ I just wanted to stay true to their characters…


	3. I Miss You (part 3)

**I Miss You (part 3)**

Klaus was sitting on his couch, with a wide grin, sketching on his pad. It seemed like his hands couldn't stop moving, and that his face would never go back to normal. Thoughts of last night invaded his mind. The way Caroline fought with herself fiercely, just to give up and spill everything to him. Anyone else would probably be beating themselves up for what happened next, but he loved their fights, and he enjoyed knowing that he could still get under her skin. Sooner or later he'd call her again, or maybe even visit her, but he didn't want to break his promise. He was never one to keep his promises, but he wanted her to trust him, so he always thought he could wait however long it takes until she came to him, however that was getting harder and harder by the second.

"Niklaus, what put you in such good mood?" Elijah pried while walking into the room and noticing the smile on his brother's face

"Elijah," Klaus replied with scorn in his face "I really don't see how it's any of your business."

"I haven't seen you like this since…" he paused trying to find the right words "We visited Katerina on her deathbed. Well I visited her, you disappeared god knows where, and came back smiling like a fool. At least you didn't taunt a dying woman like you intended to do." he observed while unbuttoning his suit jacket, and sat on an armchair that was in front of the couch his brother was currently on.

Klaus twitched at the mention of that fateful day which Elijah noticed amusedly. His face no longer retained a smile, only a scowl directed at his brother and his big mouth. How dare he question Klaus? He should dagger him for his insolence. While he entertained this thought someone else joined the conversation.

"Oh for the love of God, could you be more ridiculous? What are you bickering about now? Nik, Elijah you're both too old to squabble like little children." Rebekah scolded joining the conversation

'Not her too…' Klaus thought to himself, trying to figure out how to get out of this mess without daggering any of his siblings.

"Rebekah," Elijah said getting up and kissing her forehead "we were not arguing, I was just asking him why he was smiling."

At her Elijah's mention she looked over to her other brother to see everything but a smile "Elijah you know I love you, but are you going mad? Nik isn't smiling, if anything he has a murderous look on his face, like usual." – she joked pointing at Klaus, who was getting angrier and angrier the more they talked

"Well, I can assure you that I'm not going mad, he was grinning quite happily while sketching away on his beloved pad." he explained to his beloved sister with a content smile plastered on his face

"Oh really? Nik may I ask what you've been sketching? I'm sure you don't mind if I just take look…" – she mumbled getting closer to Klaus and his sketching pad

Klaus finally lost his patience and vamped towards Rebekah, grabbing her throat with one hand and shoving her against the wall "That's enough. You're my siblings, but I will not accept any disrespect you show me. Do you want to be daggered again? Is that it?" he shouted with a deadly tone "You should have learned by now that you should not anger me."

"Niklaus that's enough you're hurting Rebekah." Elijah demanded, seeing as Rebekah was fighting back and Klaus didn't move an inch "I said that's enough Niklaus" he ordered again vamping against his brother making him let go of their sister, now it was Elijah's turn to pin Klaus to the wall. Rebekah got off the floor to stand at Elijah's side.

Klaus started laughing as he threw his hands up in defeat "Ok ok, you win Elijah." his eyes glowing yellow "Is that what you wanted me to say?" he questioned him after throwing him across the room, and fixing his jacket "Next time, you both should mind your own business, because I will not be this kind a second time." he emphasized as he stared at them. All of a sudden someone else shows up.

"So, what did I miss? Can I join in the fun? Or is four one too many?"

"Oh no…" Klaus muttered

"Oh yes Nik, I just couldn't stay away from my dear family for too long. I know how lost all of you are without me."

"**Kol**" Rebekah revealed

* * *

**Author's note: So I should have said it at the beginning of the first chapter but screw it! So in my story some things have never happened. Kol didn't die, Klayley sex did NOT happen so no baby and she's not in NOLA.** **Anyway I'm not sure where I'm going with the story, so you'll have to wait!**


	4. I Miss You (part 4)

**I Miss You (part 4)**

"What do you want, Enzo?" she asked uninterested, while busying herself with cleaning.

Enzo was surprised by her raspy tone, "Wow there goldilocks, it seems someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." he started walking towards her, and chose to sit on her bed which got him a glare in return.

"Enzo I don't have time for you, spill it or leave. I know you didn't come here just to see me." Caroline muttered with her eyebrows rising up in annoyance, stopping whatever she was doing.

"Yes, of course. You seem very busy cleaning your already cleaned room. My mistake." he declaimed with a knowing attitude "Why not? I do enjoy your company; after all you're like a perky blonde angel of death." he added smirking and wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm so not in the mood to deal with you." she scolded him with a hard stare, sighing at his childish antics.

"Ok ok. It's a joke but I apologize for my British humor." he said honestly, at least it felt like an honest apology in Caroline's eyes, which only made her more suspicious.

"Seriously? If you're apologizing you must really need something, something BIG." Caroline asserted with an inquisitive gaze, not tearing her eyes away from his.

"Well, I'm hurt. Do you honestly think that's the only reason I'd come to visit you?" Enzo joked trying to lighten up the mood.

"Can we cut the crap? State your case and I'll consider helping you out. I probably won't though." she said mumbling the last part.

"Fine, you win. I do need your help with something." he finally said feeling a bit defeated, after losing the battle of wills.

"Finally! What is it?" Caroline decided to get up, and lean against the wall, having a sense of superiority over him felt good.

"It's nothing much, I just need you to accompany me, somewhere for a couple of days." Enzo declared quckly getting up in the process and pacing around the room; having her look from above him made him a bit nervous.

"Nothing much? I'm not going anywhere with you. I wouldn't go even if it took 10 minutes; do you really think I'd go for a 'couple' of days?" Caroline shouted incredulously, not believing the crap that came out of his mouth.

Enzo took a deep breath, stopping right in front of her, with the most serious look she had ever seen on his face, "It's important; I wouldn't ask you if it weren't.", he admitted grabbing her arms.

Caroline feeling uncomfortable by his sudden seriousness and honesty shook him off and sat down on her bed and eventually replied, "Ask Damon to help you out, he's your murder buddy, not me."

"I would, but he wouldn't be able to help me out in this particular circumstance." Enzo explained squeezing the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"And I would? Why me? Where are you going?" she questioned confused, her eyebrows knitting together and her face stuck in an unattractive questioning look of disbelief.

"I'm going to New Orleans." he finally admitted half mumbling, scared of what her reaction might be.

"…I'm definitely not going with you."

Enzo was starting to feel a bit mad at her incessant refusal, _'But I know you have leverage with someone important around those parts.' _he thought to himself but chose it would be best to keep his mouth shut or else she really wouldn't help him. A few minutes passed in complete silence when Enzo decided he had enough, he sat down next to her staring right into her beautiful blue eyes; she reciprocated the stare, never looking away from his amazing chocolate eyes. He took a deep breath trying to prepare himself for all the mushy, but honest, stuff that was going to come out of his mouth "I need your help. I want to find Maggie."

Caroline quietly listened to his voice, surprised by his actions, but still having a hard time believing in him. Seeing the look of doubt in her eyes Enzo continued "As you know wishing to see Maggie again was what got me through those times in captivity. Hope is a powerful thing." he stopped for a while to recollect his thoughts, realizing that Caroline's expression had changed into one of interest he continued "70 years in captivity and she was the face I clang onto. Just the notion that one day I'd get out and see her again. I wanna thank her, Caroline. Would you help me find her?" he asked trying to stop himself from smirking, yes what he said was all true, but he thought it might not work on her, but by the look on her face Enzo knew she would agree.

Caroline was conflicted, Enzo looked so truthful and sad, she just wanted to help him out, but on the other hand it was Enzo, so it might all be bullshit AND Klaus is in New Orleans, her feelings are kind of all over the place about that.

Without even noticing it she had gotten up and started pacing all over her room with her hands in her hair, Enzo looked at her wondering what kept her from agreeing.

At last she stopped, _'Who cares about Klaus? I'll just go to NOLA and then leave without him ever knowing I was there, yeah'_ she thought to herself clapping her hands together smiling, "Ok Enzo, I'll help you." Caroline finally agreed and Enzo smiled in return "Thank you blondie, you won't regret it."

Caroline regretted it already. Enzo being Enzo, wouldn't stop trying to flirt with her, he just couldn't take a hint.

They were finally in New Orleans, everything was beautiful and so vivid, Caroline absolutely loved it; even though she felt something was missing _'I'll take you.'_, a voice she knew all too well appeared suddenly in her mind but she pushed the thought away.

A few days passed but they couldn't find anything. They went after every lead Enzo had but all of them were dead ends, he was starting to get desperate and Caroline felt bad about him, but couldn't really do anything to help '_Are you sure? He could probably help him…' _she shook her head _'No, forget about him, we'll find another way.'_

They were both walking down the street, taking a breather and just enjoying the city. They needed that break or else their heads would probably explode. All of a sudden Caroline is snapped from her thoughts by someone clearing his throat, she looks back to see who it is and her mouth hangs open in surprise. Enzo intrigued by what was happening introduced himself "Hello mate, I'm Enzo." he declared holding out his hand.

The other man studied his face before shaking his hand "Nice to meet you Enzo, I'm Kol."

"**Kol**" Rebekah revealed

"I see you lot haven't forgotten my name, that's good." Kol observed while sitting on the couch, a smirk on his lips. All of his siblings still surprised by his unexpected appearance didn't know what to say so he continued "Guess who I saw today in town. No need to guess, I invited her and her boyfriend to dinner."

"Bloody hell Kol this isn't your house, you can't just invite whomever you want without our say so." Rebekah shouted angry making Kol do one of his famous eye rolls "Please Bekah, stop being such a drama queen. It will be fun."

Klaus wasn't so sure but what did he care? He wasn't in the mood for Kol's stupid stunts but he'd go along with it for now. Elijah tried to find out who the guests were but it was all in vain.

Caroline was still angry about that afternoon, Kol invited them to dinner at his house, which obviously meant Klaus' house. She had refused but Enzo agreed to it, and guess how many annoying British guys took to change her mind? Two, two annoying British guys. She thought of changing her clothes, and dressing herself up but decided against it, she had no reason to do so. But then again…no, she'd go the way she was dressed.

Enzo obviously didn't care one way or another; he wasn't going to dress nicely because of a dinner. But he wouldn't mind seeing Caroline all dolled up.

The table was set; everything was ready for the surprise guests, Rebekah had dressed up just in case, Kol unexpectedly had also dressed appropriately and well, Elijah always wore suits so no difference there. Klaus though wore the same clothes as always, not minding the extra people that were going to show up.

*Ding Dong*

The bell rang and Klaus started walking towards the door to open it, suddenly a wind passes through him, it was Kol using his vamp speed to open the door first _'Idiot'_ Klaus thought.

The moment he did so, Klaus' face falls in shock.

"Caroline…" he said half-stunned half-amazed, until he saw someone next to her _'…I invited her and her __**boyfriend **__to dinner.'_

"Who is this?" he challenged menacingly.


	5. I Miss You (part 5)

**Ok first I want to apologize to those who I said I would try and post this on monday! I was going to, I started writing it sunday, but my computer stopped working, and I got it back tuesday. I wrote a bit more but wasn't very inspired (sorry) and finished it today YAY!**

**Now to answer a guest comment:**

Guest: Oh, can't wait for jealous Klaus.

**I probably did a crappy job on that front :/ Once again sorry!**

**Anyway please enjoy it! I hope you like it :)**

**I Miss You (part 5)**

"Who is this?" Klaus challenged menacingly.

Kol couldn't stop a grin from forming on his lips while he enjoyed the scene unfolding in front of him.

Caroline looked everywhere never stopping to look at Klaus, her eyes darting out in every direction just to avoid staring at him, to avoid the feelings she has for him from bubbling up to the surface.

When she noticed the anger in his voice she glanced at Enzo, who had a smirk in place, _'Idiot'_ she thought to herself when she noticed it, and then finally at Klaus to scold him with the fierceness in her eyes, hoping that would do the trick and calm him down. But it obviously didn't work, he didn't back down, fury dripping from his eyes, his mouth shut firmly and his fists closed tightly, ready to attack.

Klaus saw that Caroline was finally looking at him, and even though it wasn't a loving look but a look full of annoyance, he just couldn't help but think she looked adorable. Still he couldn't help himself, the words flying from his mouth "Caroline sweetheart, who is this man? Kol said he was your boyfriend…" his voice came out dangerously low.

"What?! No!" Caroline yelled outraged.

"Yes." Enzo joked, speaking at the same time she did. His full lips still smirking he grabbed her waist with his right arm to bring her closer to him.

Klaus was prepared to pounce on him when Caroline twisted Enzo's hand behind his back, surprising Klaus into stillness.

"No," she repeated "he is not my boyfriend!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. I'm sorry blondie. I was just playing around, you know me." he smiled, making Caroline sigh and finally release him. Enzo looked Klaus up and down, extending his hand for him to shake. "Hello mate. I'm guessing YOU are the infamous Klaus." he commented with a raised eyebrow "I've heard a lot about you. I'm Enzo."

Klaus didn't know what to think of this whole situation but ended up taking his hand and pull him closer "Well my reputation precedes me; sadly I've never heard of you before."

Letting go of his hand he looked at Caroline once again "What an amazing surprise love. I can honestly say that I didn't expect you to be our guest of honor." he acknowledged staring daggers at Kol for not telling him the whole truth.

"Please Nik, I already told you I wouldn't sleep with you, so stop looking at me like that." Kol said jokingly "On the other hand if Caroline was the one staring at me like that, I would be more than happy to satisfy her." wiggling his eyebrows at her, he reached for her hand and kissed it.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Kol's shenanigans and yanked her hand away "Thanks but I'd rather die."

"Oh well your loss. But I have to tell you, I can be very persuasive and I have a whole dinner to change your mind."

"Kol drop it right now!" Klaus growled angrily, ready to snap his neck.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Please Nik where are your manners? We have guests." Kol dared him shaking his head in disappointment and continued, extending his hand to Caroline "Anyway please follow me to the dining room, darling."

Caroline sighed and walked around him ignoring his hand, Enzo followed her quietly laughing at the situation and Klaus just couldn't hold back the laughter from coming out, quite loudly might I add. He slapped Kol's back "Better luck next time." and left him standing there with a stupid look on his face.

Eventually he snapped out of it and strangely enough he was pleased, after all the fun is in the chase. And what fun would it be to chase her, even though Kol didn't actually want anything with her, he just wanted to annoy Klaus but at least she made things more interesting.

Everyone was finally sitting down, waiting for dinner to be served.

"So these are our guests?" Elijah questioned curiously "I do recall you being Elena's friend, Caroline Forbes right? But I have never met your boyfriend."

Once the words were out of his mouth Caroline choked on the wine she was drinking; Kol started laughing hysterically; Enzo couldn't stop smiling; and Rebekah having eavesdropped on their last conversation just sipped her drink waiting for what would happen next. Klaus on the other hand was seething with anger, clenching his fists in order not to kill anyone in front of Caroline.

Elijah was confused by everyone's reactions so the only thing he could do was ask "So Niklaus, what did I miss?"

Kol trying to catch his breath answered with a shrug before Klaus had a chance to say anything "He's not really her boyfriend. I might have made that up."

"Why would you do that? Certainly nobody cares about who Miss. Forbes is dating." Elijah stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, you are completely right! Silly me who would ever care for such things…" Kol mumbled pensively, tapping his fingers on the table "What do you think Nik?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Kol brother, if you don't shut up I might have to tear out your tongue."

"Niklaus, not in front of our company. I don't know why you're acting this way but stop it." Elijah emphasized irritably, staring coldly at his siblings.

"Yeah Nik what did I do now?" Kol jested once again, successfully irritating his brothers.

Elijah sighed at his brother's antics and sighed "Kol drop it before he snaps your neck and if you continue I won't stop him from doing so."

"Seriously Elijah, you too? Bekah's on my side though, aren't you?"

"Kol don't drag me into your stupid games."

"You're such a little traitor. I know you're enjoying this, trollop."

Caroline was enjoying this little back and forth, who knew the Original family could be so…normal? Weirdly enough she actually felt a little jealous of them. Without noticing a small smile was spreading across her face watching the bickering between siblings.

Klaus in the midst of all his fury saw it, his anger dissipating instantly, forgetting what the fight was about. He couldn't help but stare in awe at her stunning smile.

Suddenly she felt a shiver run down her back and sensed someone looking at her. Their eyes met and for what it seemed like eternity neither one looked away, they couldn't.

Enzo who was sitting next to her witnessed the exchanging looks and he just couldn't but ruin the moment. Purposefully elbowing her, he brought her out of the trance she was in.

"Ow what the hell Enzo?" Caroline asked glaring.

Enzo put his hands up defensively and apologized, "Sorry goldilocks, my bad. No need to look at me like that, it was an accident."

Caroline not totally convinced, sighed and gave up "Ok then, be more careful."

The moment was gone, both Caroline and Klaus knew it. But that didn't mean he was going to stop ogling at her. Although all she did was run away from his gaze, never returning it. Which frustrated him immensely, and the only way he knew to make her pay attention to him was to rile her up. But to do that his siblings needed to shut up.

"Trollop? Kol you, you…you MAN CHILD!"

"Wow what an insult! You almost hurt my feelings." he laughed rolling his eyes at his sister's pathetic attempt

"ENOUGH!" Elijah barked before Klaus got a chance to quiet them down "That's enough, stop acting like children." he groaned massaging his temples "Ah finally dinner is served, and hopefully it will keep you mouths busy." he added glaring at his younger siblings.

"By the way sweetheart, why didn't you tell me you were coming to New Orleans?" Klaus pried with a raised eyebrow.

Caroline tried to ignore his questions but noticed that all eyes were one her, waiting for her answer. _'Fuck' _she thought; Caroline couldn't disregard his question in front of his whole family. "I forgot." she lied shrugging her shoulders.

"We both know that's a lie, Caroline." he said smirking "Anyway why did you come to New Orleans? Did you miss me?"

Caroline rolled her eyes at his questions "None of your business. And no, I didn't miss you."

"Come on love, who are you trying to fool? You just couldn't stay away."

Caroline was getting tired of incessant questions "I only came because Enzo begged me."

Klaus did not like the idea that she only came to his city because another man had asked her to, "What? Is that true?" he questioned with a cold stare directed at Enzo.

"Yes it is. I wouldn't go as far as begging but yes, I asked her to come with me." Enzo replied happily, uninterested in the glare directed at him.

"Liar, if I didn't say yes I bet you'd kneel on the ground imploring me to come with you." Caroline joked.

"I wouldn't mind kneeling for you, blondie."

She scoffed and hit him in the arm, annoyed by his blatant flirting.

"Isn't that interesting…" Klaus muttered with a strained smile. Later he'd have to have a talk with that Enzo guy, but for now his eyes were set on her. "Oh and Caroline, have you had any more dreams about me since that night?"

Blushing profusely she snapped "OH MY GOD! Seriously Klaus? Seriously? How dare you?" she got up from her seat intending to leave "Ugh you're such an asshole. I shouldn't have come here."

Klaus couldn't help but smile, he did it, he made her angry, she was finally talking with him. He knew she wouldn't leave just like that, she couldn't, and he wouldn't let her. Happily for him, she likes having the last word.

"And what about you? Have you been dreaming about me?" she challenged him crossing her arms.

Klaus beamed, ecstatic she asked that question. "I have. Every single night, since the day I met you." he admitted seriously, no hint of dishonesty in his voice.

Caroline gasped in astonishment.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it . Please do leave reviews, you don't know how happy they make me. And be honest, if you don't like it that's fine :) Hopefully none of the character were OOC ^^ Thanks for reading!**


	6. I Miss You (part 6)

**Ok I'm not sure if I've said it before but a lot of things that happened on TVD/TO have never happened in my fic. Like Kol never died, no baby etc. Shit I don't agree with. I'm not gonna tell you everything now, because I like surprising you guys, of course I risk confusing you lol Sorry for that! I want to thank every single viewer/reader, follower, favoriter(?) and review! They all mean the world to me. So expect some Klaroline goodness in this chapter :D**

**I Miss You (part 6)**

"I have. Every single night, since the day I met you."

Caroline gasped in astonishment, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone was shocked to hear him say that.

Enzo was more intrigued than shocked actually, trying to read his face to be certain that what he said was the truth, because honestly it felt like he was saying that just to stop Caroline from leaving and whether he liked it or not he cared about her; he didn't want to see her get hurt.

Elijah's expression went from confused to enlightened, he finally understood all the jibber jabber Kol was spouting earlier, '_Niklaus has feelings for the girl, but how far do they go?'_ he wondered interested, obviously not truly believing the mushiness his brother just spewed out.

Kol wanted to do nothing more than to laugh in his brother's face but he was honestly too stunned to do so and maybe even a little jealous, envious that Nik had such strong feelings for a girl, even if what he was saying was complete bollocks.

Caroline's mouth hanged open in disbelief, what was he even talking about? There he goes again with his stupid romantic lines, trying to seduce her. He knew she was too smart to be seduced by him, but he still tried nonetheless. As Caroline was going to start talking she was interrupted.

"What in the bloody hell are you even talking about?" Rebekah yells staggered by her brother's words.

All of them looked simultaneously at her, trying to gauge out why she would react like this. Caroline was actually thankful for her outburst, now she wouldn't have to do it herself. Klaus' eyebrows rose in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose he sighed with a strained smile on his face "Rebekah, sweetheart what's troubling you?"

Rebekah scoffed with an eye roll "I thought your little infatuation for her had passed long ago, but now here you are trying to be all loving when we all know that's not exactly how you are."

Enzo tried to contain a snicker to escape his mouth, hiding his lips behind his right hand. This dinner turned out to be much more interesting than he had ever hoped for.

Even Elijah couldn't help but smile at his sister's remark, drinking his wine to try and keep it covered from Niklaus' stare.

Kol chuckled and muttered "That's the understatement of the century.", noticing, but not caring about, his brother's glare.

Caroline was keeping her lips pursed together trying to control herself, she felt like everyone was attacking him and she did not want to do the same. Because deep down she knew Klaus was indeed loving, at least towards her and she was actually happy he had not forgotten about her.

Klaus retorted smirking "Well isn't this lovely, all of you ganging up on me. Why am I not surprised?" he added looking at the blonde beauty, still grinning "Just so you know I can be truly delightful, just ask Caroline."

Everybody turned their heads and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something. Her cheeks were burning red, blushing from the sudden spotlight. Caroline was panicking a bit not knowing what to say. Should she defend him or agree with his siblings? She felt like throwing him under the bus just like he did to her, but at the same time she wanted to be on his side, for whatever unexplainable reason. "Well sure, you can be charming, when you're not being an ass or trying to kill any of my friends." she returned half-jokingly half-serious.

For a moment everything and everyone stayed still, not certain of what would happen next, of what Klaus would do next. Caroline didn't back down from his stare, crossing her arms in front of her chest, and with a face just saying 'Bring it on big bad hybrid'.

Klaus couldn't hold on any longer, he laughed so much he couldn't breathe; she just had that effect on him, every emotion near her was heightened. Caroline tried to restrain herself but couldn't and started giggling, grasping her stomach with her right hand and hiding her face with her left one, finally sitting back down. Everyone else just stared at them like they had seen a unicorn, they couldn't speak nor move too worried they might scare the unicorn away.

Klaus at last reigned in his laughter, halting it completely. "Well all this pleasant banter made me hungry, let's finish dinner before the food completely cools."

They all nodded in agreement, from then on dinner was much calmer and enjoyable. Dessert was delicious, chocolate mousse; Caroline ate it like it was her last meal on earth.

After dinner Klaus approached Caroline with an extended hand "Will you do me the pleasure of accompanying me for a walk?"

Even though she should be mad at him, she still took his hand, which he wrapped around his arm with a genuine smile gracing his lips. Caroline couldn't help but mirror his smile "So have you finally decided to be a proper gentleman?", she asked while he took her for a stroll outside.

Klaus chuckled "I don't know what you're talking about; I've been the perfect gentleman this whole evening, love." he answered smirking. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow, no words left her mouth, and they didn't need to. "Fine, I'll concur…IF you admit you've been ignoring me, which in my humble opinion is something very rude to do." Klaus proposed with fake hurt in his voice.

Caroline opened and closed her mouth so many times, looking for what to say, she looked like a fish. "I…I do not admit to that." she declaimed trying to sound convincing.

"Very well then I've been nothing but nice." Klaus replied with a look that screamed 'VICTORY' on his face, which annoyed Caroline to no end.

They kept on walking without saying anything, just enjoying the company of each other. They both knew if they started talking it would probably end in a fight, even though that wasn't always the case, they didn't want to risk it. Caroline could feel Klaus' eyes on her; a blush started showing on her delicate features making her look away, her heart fluttering, thundering against her ribs. The sudden realization that he always chose her, above anything appeared in her mind; she was number one in his heart and that made her happy, the guilt she had once felt had completely disappeared. Finally she looked at him, their eyes locking in a fierce battle of wills. His gaze so full of love and tenderness, dissipating any doubt or fear Caroline could ever have. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her face, his hand lingering on her face, none of them noticing they had come to a stop. Their breathing ragged and uncontrolled, their faces closer than before, his hand now tangled in her hair.

Inside of the mansion a knock was heard, Kol being bored out of his mind listening to Bekah escaped with the excuse of checking who it was. Reaching it, he opened it and a look of confusion spread through his face. "**You? **What are **you** doing here?" he questioned intrigued.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise surprise who can that be? Got any ideas? :P Soooo they didn't kiss, but will they? :D I hope this chapter doesn't suck as much as I feel it does . So if you leave a review I'll feel better :P will you do it for me? Pretty please? :3 Love you all! Thanks for reading ^^**


	7. I Miss You (part 7)

**Hello darlings :) Thank you for all the reviews, follows, favorites, views, etc! You're all amazing, thank you so much! **

**Anon: They were so close! Klaroline is just so amazing. You rock. Keep going.**

**I know right?! Weren't they? So damn close! Awww, I do? Thank you so much, you don't know how happy this makes me. I will.**

**I Miss You (part 7)**

Caroline's hands found themselves around his neck, without her even realizing it. Their bodies closer than before, their breathing tattered but in synch, a huge smile on both of their faces; this felt so right, like there's where she belong all along. He could smell her, he could see her, he could touch her, something he hasn't done since that fateful day, and all that was left was to taste her. Their foreheads touched in preparation of what was to come and Caroline finally closed her eyes, waiting expectantly for that marvelous feeling she had been craving for so long. Klaus however can't stop looking at the goddess in front of him and keeps them open, their faces inches apart, the warm feeling of his breath on her face making her even more excited. Their noses brushed and their heads tilted to the side, Klaus closed his eyes happy that this day had come at last. Their lips were almost touching; they were so close he could feel everything, so close but so far apart, because they were interrupted just as the kiss was going to finally happen.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. You guys have been very, very naughty." Kol joked with a smirk on his face.

Caroline pushed Klaus away _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god what was I doing? The last time I kissed him it felt so good I couldn't stop! I must be out of my damn mind.'_ she thought running her hands through her hair, putting it back in place; Klaus' hand had made a mess of it. She looked at Klaus and could see the fury emanate from him, in that moment she backed away a few more steps, not wanting to get in the middle of a fight between two Original's.

Klaus was furious, he finally had her, she was in his arms, they were going to kiss, AND HE INTERRUPTED? Well he was going to pay for that, he didn't want to act like that in front of Caroline, but the beast inside wanted to come out and Klaus was more than happy to let it out. His features started to change, his eyes now yellow and his fangs were out, he was ready to rip somebody's throat and Kol was the only one on his list.

"Nik calm your horses, I didn't come here _just _to ruin your lovely date." he asserted still grinning "There's a guest here to see you." he adds, taking a step to his side to reveal someone behind him, he likes his dramatic effects that's for sure.

Caroline's eyes almost jumped out of their sockets at the sight of her "**Bonnie**?"

"**You? **What are **you** doing here?" he questioned intrigued.

Bonnie rolled her eyes "Ask your brother."

"Where are my manners? Little witch, please do come in." Kol insisted opening the door further, she obliged him and came inside.

"Where's Klaus?" she asked, her patience running thin.

"Darling I'm hurt; you're not even going to have a drink with me first?"

"Sure, how about some vervain?" Bonnie replied seriously.

Kol laughed "Oh well, maybe next time then."

Bonnie smiled, not really knowing why, and followed him outside through the back door. Her feet froze when she saw Caroline there, with Klaus…almost kissing. She knew about what happened between them, but seeing it was totally different. She didn't even know Caroline was there, she was so confused, she didn't know what to do.

Kol noticing the sudden lack of movement on his side, he looked at her. She really was a pretty little thing, wasn't she? He saw the hesitation in her face and decided to help her out, he put himself in front of her and ruined the party for those two.

"Bonnie?"

Bonnie kept shifting feet, uncomfortable by the situation and finally managed to spit out a very small "Hey."

Caroline looked at her and then at Klaus that still had his hybrid face on; she slapped his arm with a stern look on her face and whispered "Quit it already."

Klaus did as she asked and his features came back to his normal, handsome face.

Kol chuckled at the sight of the married couple, yes married. Let's face it they looked like those couples who have been married for years now, and that realization made Kol laugh even harder. Bonnie tried to contain her smile, after all seeing the big bad hybrid be bossed around by Caroline, like everyone else, was a funny sight to see. Kol glanced at the beauty next to him and a sense of relief washed over him, _'What? I must be getting a cold…yeah that must be it.'_ he thought shaking his head.

Caroline ran to her friend and hugged her, catching Bonnie a bit by surprise "I missed you.", Bonnie giggled "I missed you too."

Caroline released her "Wait, what are you doing here?" she asked puzzled.

Bonnie stared at Klaus, waiting for him to answer but he just stood there so she did it for him "Well if you must know Klaus kidnapped me."

Caroline turned towards Klaus with a furious face; if looks could kill Klaus would be a very dead hybrid by now "What?"

Before Klaus could say anything Bonnie continued "First he sent his goons to threaten me to come, but it seems he forgot I'm a powerful witch, so they obviously didn't come back…alive. Then he used the Caroline card, like I would believe this had anything to do with you! Now in hindsight it seems I might have been wrong about that, seeing that you're here…" she admitted sheepishly "and when that didn't work I was drugged and dragged here against my will."

Oh boy if you thought Caroline was angry before imagine how she was now, she was practically fuming out of her ears. Kol wanted nothing more than to go get some popcorn, because this show was going to be brilliant, and Bonnie felt good about what she did; let Caroline rip him a new one while she just sits back and enjoy it.

"Klaus…you did what?"

"Love, take a deep breath." he said trying to calm her down.

"Excuse me? You did not just tell me to 'take a deep breath'. How dare you kidnap my best friend? What is wrong with you?" Caroline yelled outraged.

She mumbled to herself biting her lower lip, trying to control herself but unable to do so "Oh my god why do I keep believing you? I must be crazy!"

"If you ever touch her again you'll regret it, do you hear me? Klaus, don't you ever do something like this again or you will not like the consequences!" Caroline scolded him, glaring at him threateningly.

He nodded with pursed lips, like a dog that was being punished for destroying the house while the owner was out. He looked down trying to think of what to say and then looked back at her, she was so angry but she still looked "So beautiful…" he blurted out without meaning to.

Caroline's anger only rising at his words "Are you serious right now? I'm mad and you say THAT? No apology, no explanation? Ugh I can't even look at you right now."

Klaus chuckled at her reaction, which only made her even more irritated, "Caroline, love I needed her help with something." he explained but didn't apologize.

When Caroline realized that he wasn't going to express regret she scoffed, of course he wouldn't, he's Klaus, and he just doesn't care about trivial 'human' conventions. "I'm pretty sure you have plenty of witches around here, it's New Orleans! So I'm going to leave and I'm taking Bonnie with me, don't you dare follow us or get in our way." she turned around without even saying good bye grabbing Bonnie's arm and dragging her away. When Caroline was inside the house she didn't look at anyone and just barked "Thanks for dinner it was lovely. Let's go Enzo, we're leaving."

Everyone bewildered by her and couldn't say anything in return. "It was a pleasure to meet the Original family, thank you so much." Enzo drawled with a raised eyebrow and followed Caroline out.

Klaus was stunned, what could he do now? And what the bloody hell did he do to make her storm off? Kol slow clapped the whole situation "Wow, what a show. You really are fool brother." he laughed and then vamped off away, leaving Klaus alone, baffled and infuriated.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo...oops, no kiss :O I'm so sorry but I couldn't have them kiss already, could I? I'm evil I know...! So it was Bonnie at the door, did anybody guess that? Did anyone like Kol flirting with her? I hope so :P Omg Klaus did what? Bastard...but you all know Bonnie wouldn't show up just 'cause Klaus wanted her to hahaha Damn...Caroline was so mad she left, I did not see that coming, seriously I wanted her to stay there longer but she just stormed off...-.-' Hope you liked this chapter, it felt a bit like all over the place sorry :3 Please do review it, it makes my day and makes me want to keep writing! Love you all :D**


	8. I Miss You (part 8)

**Ok first of all I wanna thank Ana for helping me out so much xD Just listening to me rant about the fic and making me write, telling me if she likes it or not, it means a lot! So thank you darling! On that page go read her amazing fics (you will not regret it) More than a slave, Behind Bars and her new amazing one, which I fucking love A world without words! **

**Oh and I wanna thank all of you for the follows, reviews etc, it means the world to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter ^^**

**Anon: They were so close! Klaroline is just so amazing. You rock. Keep going.**

**Yes they were . I'm so evil...I'm so sorry xD Thank you darling :) I will!**

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to TVD and TO, they are not mine etc etc.**

**I Miss You (part 8)**

Caroline was sitting down on her hotel room's bed; Bonnie sat right next to her, watching her. Enzo obviously had his own room, against his will though, but Caroline had vehemently insisted on it.

She was furious about everything that had happened, her head was spinning around and she didn't know what to make of the situation. Caroline was going to kiss him, her body screamed at her to do it; her fingers distractedly traced her lips at the thoughts swirling in her head. Just as quickly she huffed and puffed angry at the information she now knew, how dare he do this? _'Stupid bastard hybrid, always tricking people and kidnapping people, and trying to kiss people, with those amazing lips...' _she shook her head trying to rid herself of the rising heat flooding her body, not even realizing that Bonnie was right there, staring at her, noticing all of her reactions.

Bonnie coughed taking Caroline out of her reverie. "So…" she began waiting for the blonde to say something.

"I'm so sorry Bonnie! If I had known Klaus was even thinking of doing anything like this to you, I, I would've never-"

"Tried to kiss him?" Bonnie asked trying to finish Caroline's phrase.

"WHAT? Oh my god…you saw that?" Caroline asked horrified, bringing her hands to her face to hide herself from the embarrassment.

"Yes, I saw it." she stated with a raised eyebrow. "So what were you even doing there in the first place?"

Caroline sighed and plopped down on the bed looking at the ceiling "I don't even know. It's all Enzo's fault."

Bonnie smiled at her friend and lied down next to her, trying not to judge her for her indiscretions, with the worst possible person she could think of. She loves Caroline and whatever her choices might be, she wants to support them; knowing well she hasn't always been there for her, when Caroline has.

"And Kol, it's also Kol's fault." Caroline added, Bonnie's body unwillingly stiffening and her heart speeding at the mention. She didn't know why that was so, but she shook it off.

"Do you know why Klaus went through all that trouble just to bring me here? Does it really have anything to do with you?" Bonnie interrogated curiously.

"I don't know, Klaus isn't exactly forthcoming with his information. And if it had anything to do with me I think I'd kno-" Caroline stopped abruptly and sat up, her face riddled with enlightenment; Bonnie mirrored her and raised her body up, uncertainty spreading through her features; she just stared at Caroline waiting for an explanation.

Caroline reciprocated the look and finally revealed "I do know, at least I think I do. It does have to do with me. But it's really not that much of a big deal, so why would he call you? I really don't understand him. Why?" she was rambling and Bonnie wanted to stop it, because she was getting more and more puzzled. She grabbed Caroline's shoulders trying to calm her down "Caroline what are you talking about?"

"Right! I didn't tell you…"

"Didn't tell me what?" Bonnie asked apprehensive.

"Sooooo…I had a dream about Klaus." Caroline started, looking at her friend anxiously.

"Ok you dreamt about him, it happens. How do I fit into all of this?"

"He also dreamt about me…?"

"Once again, not something you'd need a witch for."

"On the same night, at the same time, everything happening exactly the same way? It also felt very real…is it still normal?"

Bonnie stared at Caroline, taking everything in, trying to understand what she was attempting to say. "Ok…are you sure everything was the same? You guys actually talked about it?"

Caroline pursed her lips and momentarily looked away from her friend's prying eyes "No..?" she glanced at Bonnie seeing that judgy look she's so used to seeing "Ok, it's not my fault! It was a really awkward dream and when we talked Klaus was being a dick, so I don't know if it was precisely the same or not."

Bonnie sighed "So you mean to tell me that Klaus kidnapped me because of something that might or might not be supernatural related?"

"I don't know but that's the only thing involving me that I can recall. I'm so sorry Bonnie, this is all my fault!" Caroline whispered guiltily.

"Caroline, this isn't your fault, it's Klaus'! But now that you've told me, I can't help myself; I have to look into it. So tell me everything that happened in your dream."

Caroline blushed and bit her lower lip nervously, this was not something she wanted to talk to Bonnie about; her mother was turned into a vampire because of Klaus and once again had abandoned her. "Wait…are you telling me you're also going to talk with him about it?"

"Yes, I think I have to." she groaned unsatisfied.

"Bonnie you don't have to do this." Caroline said honestly, Bonnie always felt like she had to give everything for other people, and Caroline was tired of seeing her get hurt because of it.

"I know I don't but I will, for you." Bonnie smiled, getting a sudden but pleasant hug from her dear friend. Caroline started regaling her friend with everything that happened in the _dream._

Kol lied on his bed, his hands behind his head, his legs crossed, staring at the ceiling. Today was a busy day, he came back home and rejoined his siblings. He, luckily, saw Caroline and invited her to dinner, just because he loves Klaus so much…no, not really, he just wanted to make a fuss and he was actually quite successful. He would never say it out loud but he had missed his siblings and all the childish fights. There was an unexpected surprise though, a chocolate skinned surprise. He had always liked witches, such powerful creatures, someone he could truly respect. But this one, she was a feisty little thing, and oh so delightful. The fun he could have with her was unimaginable, with her marvelous ass and sexy body. Kol really liked her short hair, it suited her, but honestly it wasn't her hair he noticed, but her eyes, her green, bright eyes were so pure they could pierce deep into his soul. But nonetheless his own eyes travelled a little to the south, to her perky, round breasts, how he would like to play with them. He couldn't help but feel giddy till the next time he saw her, he was excited like he hadn't been in a while.

A shadow sitting on a chair in the corner of the dark room, a half empty bottle of whiskey on the floor, and a glass full of the amber liquid in his hand. He sighed sipping on his drink, this day did not go as he hoped, actually none of the past few days had. All he wanted to do was find her, or at least a clue, but until now they had nothing and it was tearing him apart. Today was a bust, he thought that being invited to the king of NOLA's house, he'd have a chance to, maybe, ask for his help but everything was against him. If it wasn't so completely depressing he'd actually laugh at everything that had happened, he could not catch a break. At least he was in good company, if not for Caroline, he was quite sure he'd be going out of his mind pretty soon. Enzo's thoughts wandered from Maggie to Caroline, his spirits lifting a bit. _'Concentrate, you have to concentrate.' _he thought to himself, trying to focus on the situation he was in. Maggie…he'd find her, no matter what. If he had to ask for Klaus' help he'd do it, without hesitation.

Klaus was in his office, angry, confused, horny, a bunch of different feelings trying to get out; I mean, damn, don't kick a man when he's down, that's just cruel. He was so close to feeling her lips once again, and then all of that happened, it was so fast he still wasn't sure of what actually went down. The only thing that could help him take out his frustrations was to paint, it had been that way for a millennia, and it wasn't going to change now. It was so irritating, all that he could draw and paint was her face, her eyes, her hair, her body, her hands, anything and everything about her, he had painted it a thousand times, a thousand different ways. No matter how dark the colors he tried to use around her were, the light would always shine through. He was fascinated by her; they were the same, but at the same time they couldn't be more different, she was a mystery he loved unraveling. Klaus had let her go tonight, but tomorrow was another day. He now knew where she was staying and he wasn't going to let her leave that easily. Tomorrow he'd see her again; he'd get to touch her, to smell her, to court and charm her. She was too smart to be seduced by him, that's what she once had told him, let's see how long she's be able to hold that same thought.

*Knock Knock*

Caroline was surprised, who on earth could be bothering her right now? Was it Enzo? She got up halting her conversation with Bonnie and opening up the door. There was nobody there, what was this? A prank? Ugh childish dicks, before she could fully close the door she saw something through the corner of her eyes. A small box with a note on top, she picked it up and closed the door.

"What is it?" Bonnie questioned interested.

"Klaus." Caroline divulged shaking her head, but a small smile breaking through.

* * *

**A/N: YAY Bonnie x Caroline bonding :D I hope it's not OOC :/ You had the chance to look at Kol's perverted and deep thoughts , Enzo's troubles and Klaus'...well, douchiness..? lol Sorry for taking so long writing this, but I did say a chapter per week, and the week hasn't finished yet for me :P Please do leave a review...? I really wanna know how you all feel after reading this! Love you, thanks for reading :)**


	9. I Miss You (part 9)

**Jeremy Shane****: Super Mega Chapter & More Please**

**Thanks darling 3 For reading and reviewing ^^ **

**Guest****: UPDATE! NOW! It's literally painful waiting**

**Awwww omg this made me so happy you have no idea! So I apologize for taking so long, but this chapter is a little bigger than usual 'cause of that AND I'm going to write another chapter this week. And sorry because I feel like this chapter is quite disappointing :/ Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me, I love you :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites etc. You're all amazing, and super precious to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or TO, none of these characters are mine etc etc**

**I Miss You (part 9)**

Caroline groggily opens her eyes and looks at the door, the knocking just wouldn't stop. Still she put her pillow on top of her head, waiting, expecting the person to go away. When that didn't work she mumbled a week and sleepy "Go away.", which made the person outside chuckle. The knocking continued, making Caroline cuss every bad word she ever heard, she begrudgingly sat up and stretched her arms, finally opening her eyes fully.

"Ok, ok just stop knocking already." she insisted, annoyed that the person would not stop banging on the door. Caroline put her feet on the floor, but before getting up she noticed a note on the bed stand.

_I'm going to Klaus' house to figure out what we discussed yesterday. I didn't want to wake you but don't worry, I'll be back later._

_Love,_

_Bonnie_

If Caroline wasn't awake before, she was now. How could she have forgotten about Bonnie? How could Bonnie have left without her? What if something happens to her?

She was brought out of her thoughts as soon as the knocking began again. Caroline walked up to the door and opened it shouting a frustrated "What?" to the man outside of the room.

The man was taken aback by the attack but a grin was spreading through his features, when he noticed what she was wearing; some, really short, shorts and a tank top, obviously not wearing a bra.

When she followed his gaze she shifted awkwardly and crossed her arms protectively in front of her chest. "What do **_you_** want?"

**XXXXXX**

Bonnie had reached Klaus' house, well it was more of a mansion than a house actually but who cares? She knocked three times and waited, when no one opened the door she knocked again. Her patience running thin she sighed and turned her back, starting to walk away. Suddenly the door opened, revealing a very disheveled brunet man, with playful brown eyes. His torso was bare, his lean chest and incredible six-pack were showing and Bonnie couldn't help but appreciate the delightful view in front of her; his pajama pants hanged loose on his waist and she could see that he was not wearing any underwear, at that realization a slight blush crept on her cheeks. When she noticed the smirk on his face and his raised eyebrows, her pink face turned red, realizing he knew what she had been staring at.

"Well hello darling. What a pleasant surprise." Kol confessed, enjoying the vision of the beautiful woman wearing dark tight, really tight because all that Kol wanted to do was reach out and grab her ass, jeans and a green tank top that did not leave much to his imagination, the cleavage was quite generous and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes off of those glorious breasts.

Bonnie felt a tingling sensation run through her body but chased it away with a scoff "Kol I don't have time for your charm so turn it off. I'm here for Klaus, where is he?"

Kol had a Cheshire grin on his face "Oh my, so you think I'm charming?"

Bonnie took a deep breath trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach "That's beside the point! Where's Klaus?"

Kol laughed at the little firecracker, "He isn't here right now can I take a message?" he joked.

If looks could kill Kol would be a very dead man by now, Bonnie was so not in the mood for this.

"Come on little witch, I'm just playing with you. Why don't you come in and wait for him?" he said opening the door further and stepping out of the way.

Bonnie considered it for a moment but decided to just go with it, maybe she wasn't thinking straight because of the half naked man in front of her, but who cares? She's a strong witch she can take care of herself against one Original…right?

She stepped inside the house glancing outside once more before Kol closed the door.

**XXXXXX**

"What do **_you_** want?"

"Good morning goldilocks, did you oversleep?" Enzo asked amused.

"Enzo I did not oversleep, it's not that late!" she replied exasperated.

"It's 11 o'clock, you're usually up much earlier."

"Oh my god…are you serious?" Caroline questioned trying to find her cell phone to check the time, her eyes bugging out. When she finally found it she noticed it was only 9 o'clock "You're such a freaking liar! Ugh asshole."

He laughed and moved out of the way when she threw her pillow at him, hitting someone behind him. Caroline gasped at the sight of Klaus being hit by the fluffy cushion and she pursed her lips together trying not to laugh.

Enzo on the other hand, had a huge smirk on his face, who knew watching an Original being hit on the face with a pillow would be so entertaining?

Klaus wasn't very happy about it though, first he hears Caroline bicker with Enzo, which she should only be allowed to do so with him! Then he realizes she's still wearing her sleep attire, any other day he'd be glad to see her like that, but no, Enzo was there staring at her like a hungry animal. And third he had been hit with a bloody pillow on his face, this day had just started and it was not going well. For an instance he thought of just ripping the bloke's heart out and be done with it, but decided against it, for now at least. "Caroline." he simply said.

"Klaus." Caroline retorted not knowing what else to say.

Enzo looked from her to him and decided to speak up, "Enzo! There all our names have been said." he joked, making Caroline stare at him as if he were an alien from outer space. "Anyway blondie can we come in? I'm kind of tired of standing in the hallway."

Caroline snapped out of her daze and nodded "Yeah, of course, come in. Both of you…" she responded. She wasn't sure how this was going to go, but she was pretty sure it wouldn't go well. They both came in and Klaus closed the door behind him. Caroline noticed how Klaus was looking at her and felt embarrassed, when Enzo had done the same she was uncomfortable but Klaus, with him it was different. Her cheeks were tinted pink, as always he looked impeccable with a grey Henley and some dark pants; his necklaces hanging on his neck, god how could he be so damn sexy?

She excused herself while grabbing some clothes, and closing herself in the bathroom. She put on some white shorts, a black lace bra and a yellow tank top. She put on some really simple make-up, so she wouldn't take too long and put her hair in a bun.

Klaus and Enzo were waiting for Caroline, the time could not pass more slowly, it was a freaking nightmare. An awkward silence hung in the room until Enzo spoke up breaking it "Hey mate, could I ask you something?"

"In terms of logistics you already did, but sure go ahead, _mate_." Klaus replied a bit angry but curious.

"Well let's say, hypothetically, I wanted to find someone in New Orleans, how would I go about doing it?"

Klaus' had a smirk just waiting to burst, but kept his face hard "That's a very vague question, I guess you'd talk to the king of NOLA. I hear he has a lot of eyes around the city."

Enzo chuckled darkly; this bastard was not going to make this easy on him. "Yes and how could I make the king help me?"

"It's not really a question of _making_ the king help you. _You_ can't make him do anything. But some kind of deal might be arranged that could benefit you both."

"And what would that be exactly?" Enzo asked knowing already what the deal would probably be. He was shaken out of his thoughts when the bathroom door was open and Caroline emerged from it.

Both men just stared at her and she felt like she was intruding on the conversation, "What?" she probed after a few awkward seconds.

Klaus' grin finally broke out "It is nothing, love. We were just trying to reach an agreement of sorts."

Caroline looked between the two good-looking men and shook her head "No, don't even think about it."

"Think about what, sweetheart?" Klaus asked with fake confusion in his voice, he was always amazed by how quick her mind worked.

"Enzo don't you dare use me as leverage to get information out of him! I've been helping you out, so don't even think about it."

"Goldilocks, I mean…Caroline, please just help me out with this and I promise never to ask anything of you again." Enzo begged her to reconsider, even though he still wasn't sure what Klaus wanted from her.

Caroline thought about it, it was a pretty good deal, not having to walk all day to find her or a clue about her and being able to say no if Enzo ever asked for something again. Enzo would owe her one as well, and that would be pretty darn great. "Ok but I won't agree to it unless I know what you want first." she stated pointing a finger towards Klaus.

He nodded "I just want the usual arrangement, love. A date and no, not a date to the movies where we don't talk and you can put three seats between us. A real proper date, which will probably take the whole day."

Caroline rolled her eyes "Fine. When?"

"Tomorrow." he declared "Oh and please do wear the lovely present I left on your door last night."

"I'm not going to wear that bracelet on a date, I might get angry at you and throw it in your face, again." she countered playfully.

Klaus laughed and agreed "Very well, it is your choice. Anyhow it seems _Enzo _and I have a lot to talk about, so if you'll excuse us." he put his hand on the doorknob but before he opened the door, he turned around to kiss Caroline's left cheek. "See you tomorrow, Caroline."

Caroline's lips parted slightly in surprise, her eyes twinkling with appreciation and her cheeks pink at the warm contact. He walked out of the room and only then could she whisper "See you tomorrow, Klaus."

Enzo followed him out, sending a wink of goodbye to Caroline, unsure of what was going to happen between them but he made a deal right? He'll go through with it…at least Enzo hoped he would. Asking Caroline to accompany him to NOLA had been the best choice after all, he felt bad for using her, but it was the only way.

* * *

**A/N: So once again sorry for not updating the past week, two chapters will be updated this week because of it. Anyway I didn't like this chapter (I feel like I say this a lot...lol). So a little bit of Kennett, what do think about that? Will Klaus truly help Enzo find Maggie? So the gift was the bracelet from 3x11, did anyone figure that out? Yay a Klaroline date! Did any of the characters feel OOC? Please leave a review and let me know how you feel, if you liked it, if you hated it. Suggestions, questions, wtv really! Thanks :D**


	10. I Miss You (part 10)

**Oops...sorry I didn't update anything last week, don't hit me please? But I'm going to try and write and post the next chapter this week before I leave on vacation for 2 weeks! Because it's going to be the DATE :O Yes, there are still some unresolved stuff on the day before the date, and I'll write them, maybe as flashbacks? So this chapter, like half of it was Kennett? But it was not written very well lol The Klenzo was a bit awkward and sadly no Klaroline, don't hit me :'( I just haven't felt like writing :/ And if this chapter sucks in any way it's because I wanted to write something for the fans who actually care about my fics ^^ **

**I wanted to answer the guest reviews I can't answer by message:**

**Fuchsia: **Wow I really love this this one, it's ine if my favorites, well of coarse I don't write and fanficts but I enjoy reading them, hope you get some more chapters soon :)

**Ok...I wanna cry, can I cry? This is the best review I could ever have...I love you, you're awesome!**

**Guest: **I love the Katherine/Elena thing!

**...what Katherine/Elena thing? Elena hasn't been in this fic and Katherine died :'( Still, thanks for the review :)**

**Disclaimer: TO and TVD do not belong to me, nor do their characters etc etc**

**I Miss You (part 10)**

Bonnie was sitting awkwardly on the living room's couch, trying to avoid looking at the still very naked, well half naked, Kol. He on the other hand was ogling at her intently, never once looking away, with a devious smirk on his face. She started tapping her foot in annoyance and her patience running thin, she was tired of waiting for Klaus and if he didn't hurry she was going to leave. Finally she snapped "Will you stop staring already?"

Kol's smirk grew even bigger, if that was even possible, and he answered her with amusement in his very seductive voice "I can't, my eyes can't stop looking at you, I've tried and failed."

"Really? Maybe you should rip them off then." she retorted angry.

"Ouch, why are you so mean to me? It's not my fault your beauty has hypnotized me, now that I think about it, it's actually your fault. Who told you to be so stunning?" he questioned jokingly with a raised eyebrow.

Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and looked at him ready to tear him a new one, but unwittingly stared at his naked torso and ripped abdomen. Her mouth watering at the sight, the question bouncing in her mind _'Who told __**you**__ to be so hot?'_

She tried to find what she was so prepared to say just a moment ago, but the words were lost to her. He stretched his muscles noticing her amazing eyes on his body, making her go into overdrive. She coughed trying to gain control of her heated body "Please Kol, I have no patience for your childish antics. Do you know if Klaus will take much longer?"

Kol could see the slight blush on her chocolate skin, it was so cute that all he wanted to do was kiss it, lick it, bite it; the things he had already done to her in his filthy mind were better left unsaid. "I have no idea, but for you darling, I could be inclined to call him and find out."

She sighed relaxing her shoulders, but still a bit suspicious of him. "Thank you Kol." she whispered with a small smile on her face.

His features turned into a child's that was ready to do something bad, a Cheshire grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes "But what would I get in return for all of my trouble?"

Bonnie shook her head, already knowing it wouldn't be as easy as it seemed "You'd get my gratitude."

"Well, that's not really what I was expecting. I was more thinking on the lines of your delightful company for dinner, or maybe a kiss from those delectable lips?"

"I'm sorry, you're not my type." she stated with a hard smile on her face.

"Darling, I'm everyone's type."

"Sure you are." Bonnie rolled her eyes and continued "Anyway if you're not helping me, I'm leaving. I have better things to do than hang around with you."

"I seriously doubt that, I can't imagine a single thing better than hanging around me. Well I can, it's obviously fuc-"

Rebekah interrupted him before he could finish "Kol, don't be crass.", she looked at Bonnie with curiosity "And what are _you _doing here?"

"I need to talk with Klaus, we have pending business to discuss." Bonnie disclosed growing impatient.

"Oh, I just talked to him. It seems he had some issues to resolve and won't be back for a while." she divulged sitting on an armchair near the couch "But you're more than welcome to stay and wait, if you want." Rebekah said lying through her teeth, but Bonnie realized it after hearing her cold voice and seeing her rigid face.

"Yes, please do stay and keep me company. I can't handle another second with this bitc-"

"No, I'm going. Thank you so much for your hospitality." Bonnie muttered sarcastically, getting up and leaving. When she was out of the house, mansion, whatever you want to call that huge monster, she could finally breathe normally. She heard the door open and close behind her and glanced back, seeing Kol put on a random t-shirt and jogging towards her with a smile on his face.

"So where are we going?"

Bonnie groaned "Research."

"Sounds like fun."

**XXXXXX**

"Wow, your siblings keep you on a short leash mate." Enzo joked with Klaus, obviously not knowing he should be a bit more careful.

"What can I say? I'm loved." Klaus returned putting his phone back in his pocket, playing along with him because of Caroline, if not for her Enzo would be headless by now. "Anyway what's the name of the person I'm looking for?" he asked bored.

"Maggie. Maggie James. Well, her first name is actually Margaret, but she always used Maggie." Enzo replied wistfully, every one of his memories of her assaulting him all at once.

Klaus took the information happily, so he was looking for a girl, that's good. Maybe he was just overreacting with the jealousy. "So when was the last time you saw her?"

"The 1950's…?"

"Is she a vampire?" Klaus wondered seeing as it it's been a long time.

"When I last saw her she was human and hopefully she still is."

Klaus sighed; this was going to be harder than he expected "Appearance?"

"Coffee colored skin, brown eyes and hair. It's been a long time, so I don't know how she looks now." Enzo explained overjoyed. Klaus was actually helping; he was asking questions and everything. This was better than he could ever hope for and he had no doubt Klaus would find her.

"Very well then, let me just make a quick call." Klaus took his phone out once again and dialed his old friend's number "Marcel, I need your help. You're the best man for the job."

Enzo heard Klaus describe what the other man had to do, telling him all about Maggie, that he should tell everyone to find her, everyone as in all vampires, werewolves, humans and witches, and to call him if anything was found.

He finished the call and glanced back at Enzo "Come, by the time we get to Marcel we'll probably have something."

Enzo fought to keep his feelings controlled; he didn't want to tell Klaus this but he had to, he wasn't an ungrateful bastard "Thank you." he whispered sincerely.

Klaus realized that in other circumstances he probably would have gotten along with him or he would've killed him at first glance, the chance was 50/50. But he came with Caroline, being too friendly with her and that was enough to put him on Klaus' kill list. He simply nodded at the man and kept on walking. One question screaming in his mind "Why are you looking for her?", he wasn't one to meddle but since he was "helping" he felt like he had the right to know, that and it's always good to know your enemy's weaknesses.

"This is a long story so let me cut it short, I want to thank her for everything she did for me." Enzo curtly stated not wanting to delve into his past with the big bad Hybrid.

This wasn't what Klaus wanted, but for now it would suffice.

**XXXXXX**

Caroline kept pacing around the room, trying to figure out what to wear tomorrow. She didn't even know where she was going with him and he told her they'd be gone for the entire day…doing what? She didn't know why but she was nervous, butterflies in her stomach trying to flutter out but unable to. She decided to stop being a neurotic, control freak and just sat down on the bed turning on the TV. Caroline was going to relax while watching some random movie and then she'd worry. Yeah, later…who cares anyway? It's just a forced date, with Klaus. Nothing important at all, no reason to be nervous. She could do this!

She should be mad at Enzo for using her, or at Klaus for making this stupid deal instead of just helping out, like he'd ever do something like that, but he could've, right? But she wasn't, she was excited, no, not excited, anxious. "Ugh" she buried her face in her pillow and groaned, she couldn't even imagine how tomorrow would go.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy, short chapter and the rambling before the chapter lol Anyway I hope you liked it...? And please do leave me reviews, it makes me write even if I don't feel like doing it :P And knowing how you guys felt while reading it is the best feeling ever. I love all of you, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
